La Gorra de Hakkekkyū-san
by FunloveFics
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro querido neutrófilo dejase olvidada su gorra en una banca? ¿Quién la encontraría? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué haría con ella? Los invito a leer este one-shot que les hará creer que sus células han encontrado el amor. :D


**~Hello My Friends**

 **Hoy les traigo un pequeño drabble de Hataraku Saibou.** **Este anime me ha encantado de verdad.** **Tiene de todo: Comedia, educación, drama, acción, amistad, y algo que a la mayoría le llama mucho la atención es la cantidad de ships que existen. Y el ship que más llama la atención es entre una glóbulo rojo muy torpe pero a la vez linda, y un glóbulo blanco que en el exterior puede que se mire feroz, pero es muy amable cuando lo conocen.**

 **Entonces como ustedes entraron a este fanfic para leer sobre ellos dos y no sobre mi obsesión con ellos:**

 **Sin más preámbulo: La Gorra de Hakkekkyū- San**

 **Disfruten :'D**

Era otro día normal en el cuerpo humano. Hay mucha paz y seguridad desde ese temible acontecimiento del choque hipovolémico. Las células de ese cuerpo la sintieron cerca. Desde ese entonces todas las células le tienen respeto tanto a los eritrocitos, como a las demás células del sistema inmunológico. Todas son muy importantes para este mundo.

Todos demostraron sus esfuerzos y agallas al pasar por esa angustiosa situación. Los eritrocitos demostraron los irremplazables que son al transportar el oxígeno que las células necesitan para sobrevivir, y los demás del sistema inmunológico como los leucocitos o linfocitos demostraron los fuertes e increíbles que son al acabar con todas las bacterias que quisieron aprovechar la situación para apoderarse del cuerpo. No es de extrañar pues que hasta el son de hoy hayan algunas células cansadas de tanto trabajar en un solo día.

Y ese era el caso de nuestro querido albino que pacíficamente dormía en una banca. El valiente neutrófilo estaba muy plácidamente soñando con algo que ya días tenía en su cabeza. Sus sueños comenzaban con él corriendo por una de las venas, con la adrenalina al máximo y con un sentido de urgencia, se dirigía a un lugar donde se encontraba una temible bacteria. Lo peor es que esa bacteria tenía de rehén a su muy conocida eritrocito. Ella gritaba por ayuda y él rápidamente iba para su rescate. Al final el lograba asesinar a la bacteria y salvar a AE3803. Pero ya para terminar sus sueños, la rojita terminaba siempre dándole las gracias y le pedía que le dejara demostrar su agradecimiento. Ella se ponía de puntillas y estiraba sus labios para llegar directamente a su...

\- ¡U-1146! ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?! ¡CONTESTA POR FAVOR!- Uno de sus compañeros le hablaba por el transmisor.

-¡Aquí U-1146! ¿Qué sucede?- decía alterado el neutrófilo.

-¡Unas bacterias están atacando cerca de la zona en la que estas! ¡Te necesitamos urgentemente!

-¡Okey! ¡Voy para allá!

Levantándose bruscamente, el leucocito no se percató de que dejó olvidada su gorra con el receptor en la banca.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Hakkekkyū logró llegar a la escena notó que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Hey U-1146! Llegaste tarde víejo. Ya terminamos con todas las bacterias.- le informaba el más joven del grupo U-4989.

-Lo siento mucho. Como no especificaron la zona, me perdí un poco.

A lo lejos se encontraban otros dos compañeros de él, U-2048 y U-2626. Escuchando esto, 2048 susurró a 2626 diciéndole:

-De tanto pasar el tiempo con aquella eritrocito que ahora él también se pierde.

A lo que el otro solo le respondió con risitas.

El más viejo de la tropa, U-2001, noto algo en el neutrófilo recién llegado.

-Emmm... 1146 ¿y tu gorra?

-Ehhh...- reaccionó este levantando su brazo para revisar su cabeza, y en efecto, no tenía su gorra.

-¡Oh no! Creo que la deje en la banca. Ojalá no la vaya a perder.

Los dos neutrófilos de atrás comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas aunque nadie sabía el por qué, solo ellos dos.

-1146 ¿estas bien? Te notó distraído últimamente.- decía sincero 4989.

El mencionado solo sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a encontrar mi gorra antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Con eso se fue corriendo en la misma dirección en la que vino.

-Bueno, ustedes dos ¿de qué se estaban riendo?- cuestionó U-2001 a los dos neutrófilos que no hacen más que reírse todo el rato.

-Ah, nada solo estábamos pensando en que 4989 tiene razón, U-1146 realmente esta distraído.- decía U-2048.

-Sí, y nosotros ya días tenemos una corazonada de lo que puede ser. - apoyaba 2626 sonriendo como si hubieran descubierto algo interasante.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba curioso 4989.

-Aja, se lo vamos a decir a ustedes si prometen no comentarle nada a U-1146. Ya que esto solo es un presentimiento y no queremos que él se sienta incómodo.

-De acuerdo.- aceptaba 4989.

Los dos neutrófilos comenzaron a contar sus observaciones, a los otros dos. Y aunque a 2001 realmente no le interesa meterse en la vida ajena, mostraba cierta curiosidad por lo que decían sus compañeros.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AE3803 ha estado trabando duro últimamente. Desde ese acontecimiento del choque hipovolémico, ya casi no se pierde. A logrado memorizarse la mayoría de los caminos, los generales ya se los sabe como la palma de su mano, como el trayecto del corazón hacia los pulmones.

Claro nada de esto le hubiera pasado si Hakkekkyū no estubiera presente. La eritrocito sonríe ahora por el recuerdo de ese albino, de ese amable y lindo albino. AE3803 no sabía en que estaba pensando, pero desde ese día ha notado más cosas en su amigo de lo que ella hubiera querido notar. Como el hecho de que Hakkekkyū siempre tiene una linda sonrisa cuando la saluda, o el hecho de que él aunque este ocupado siempre dedica tiempo para hablar con ella, o de que él en verdad la escucha aunque la mitad de sus conversaciones son solo redundantes y aburridas según ella. También de como el neutrófilo se mira realmente guapo cuando esta serio o sexy cuando esta asesinando bacterias. Los demás piensan que ellos dan miedo o se miran realmente espeluznantes cuando están en modo asesino. Todos piensan que los neutrófilos son locos y que solo piensan en violencia. Pero ella sabe que no es así. Ella sabe que su neutrófilo aunque sea serio con su trabajo y se mire enojado, él es en realidad muy amable y caballeroso. Nadie fue amable con ella como lo fue él para mostrarle las rutas. Nadie ha sido tan considerado de apartar algo de su tiempo para descansar, solo para pasar el rato con ella. Para ella, U-1146 es muy valioso.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. _¡¿Pero que rayos tengo en mi cabeza?!_ Ella sabía que esos sentimientos eran diferentes a los que ella siempre había tenido tenido con él, y que no eran naturales, pero mientras ella cree que son incorrectos esos sentimientos, se siente bien en tenerlos.

Confundida y algo cansada de tanto caminar se dirigía a una de las bancas para poder relajarse. Al llegar a una, se dio cuenta de la gorra que se encontraba en ella, pero no era cualquier gorra.

-¡La gorra de Hakkekkyū-san!- Extrañada de encontrar la gorra en ese estado ya que sabía lo importante que son para el trabajo de los neutrófilos, no dudó en buscarlo para devolverle la gorra a su dueño. Pero antes...

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en la cara de la eritrocito. Volteó a los dos lados para chequear si había alguien, y para su suerte no había moros en la costa. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se puso la gorra blanca y gritó algo que secretamente siempre había querido decir.

-¡¡ANTIGEN DETECTADO!!

La pequeña eritrocito empezaba a jugar imitando ser su amigo neutrófilo. Ella lo imitaba y hacía movimientos en el aire como si tuviera una daga y estuviera atacando a una bacteria. Ella reía como nunca, sin saber que a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba un neutrófilo completamente avergonzado escondido detrás de una pared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hakkekkyū no sabía que hacer. Se encontraba detrás de una pared, agachado y severamente más rojo que el uniforme de un eritrocito. Él no se esperaba encontrarse con esa escena. No, lo que él esperaba es que su gorra estuviera intacta en la banca, no a su pequeña amiga jugando con su gorra pretendiendo ser un neutrófilo. U-1146 se encontraba observandola, y aunque al principio se encontraba muy avergonzado, esa pena se fue apaciguando al notar que ella se miraba realmente linda jugando a ser él. Le encantaba verla así, sonriendo, despreocupada de lo que vayan a decir los demás. Le encantaba verla feliz en todos los aspectos. Le encantaba ver que sus ojos ámbar brillaran cuando esta contenta y sus regordetas mejillas se teñian de un rojo espléndido completamente apretables. Él sabía que sus sentimientos para con ella en estos momentos no eran normales, pero que más da, no se sentía mal por eso.

Pero algo les iba arruinar él momento a los dos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Pip!

El receptor en la gorra del leucocito se encendió. Inmediatamente, AE3803 sabía que algo andaba mal. Una mirada rápida hacia arriba notó que una de las bacterias más temidas de su juventud, se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- un Pseudomonas aeruginosa peligroso se acercaba a AE3803. -Al parecer estas jugando a ser un neutrófilo, ¿qué no es ese un juego que a las plaquetitas les gusta jugar? Oye porque no te acercas a mi y jugamos juntos. Yo puedo ser la bacteria mala que...

-¡Ni siquieres lo pienses!- el neutrófilo salió de su escondite para enfrentarse al patógeno.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

-¡ANTIGEN DETECTADO!- Y de una cortada el valiente leucocito pudo quitarle la vida a ese despreciable visitante.

-¡Hakkekkyū-san!- la eritrocito estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con él nuevamente y justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida denuevo.

\- Sekkekkyū ¿estas bien?

-Em.. Sí.

Los dos glóbulos sanguíneos se miraron justo a los ojos. Ambos no podían apartar su mirada del otro.

La eritrocito también observo lo interesante que se mira el albino despeinado. Se mira algo diferente pero no mal sin su go...

En ese momento Sekkekkyū se dió cuenta de que aún tenía la gorra de él aún en su cabeza.

Avergonzada se la quitó y dijo:

-Te... Te la iba a devolver, no pretendía nada malo con ella. Yo...

-Lo sé- interrumpió. -No te preocupes.

Agarró su gorra y se la puso. -De hecho, me alegra mucho el que tú hayas encontrado la gorra antes de cualquier otra célula. Y no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie sobre tu pequeña imitación sobre mí.

Ante esto, las mejillas se ruborizaron y los ojitos ámbar de ella comenzaron a brillar más. Una expresión que le fascina bastante a 1146.

-Bueno a mi me alegra bastante el que tú hayas sido el que olvidará su gorra, hubiese sido más difícil si fuera de otra célula.

Ante esto, leucocito solo sonrió, algo que a AE3803 le gustaba ver.

\- Hakkekkyū-san.

-¿sí?

-Muchas gracias por salvarme otra vez. He llegado a pensar en que nunca lograré pagarte todas las veces en las que has venido a mi rescate.

-No te preocupes Sekkekkyū. Esto solo es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría demostrarte mi agradecimiento.

Los ojos negros de Hakkekkyū se intensificaron, estas palabras las recuerda muy bien de sus sueños. Quedó helado como una estatua.

-Mira, cuando fui al ojo a entregar oxígeno, me quedé un rato en la Sala donde muestran lo que los ojos ven, y ví que miraban una escena de al parecer le dicen una "película". Y en esa escena, una mujer hacía un acto de agradecimiento a un hombre que al parecer la había rescatado. Inmediatamente me acordé de ti y de las múltiples ocasiones en las que me has salvado, y si no te molesta quiero hacerlo contigo.

Inmediatamente ella se puso de puntillas y acercándose a las mejillas rosadas de él, plantó un beso de por lo menos 3 seg al caballero.

Hakkekkyū sintio como algo que parecía electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer. Sus mejillas le ardían. Sin duda, jamás había sentido algo así. Con solo el acercamiento de ella le provocaba que el corazón se la saliera de control. Todo esto lo había soñado, pero en sus sueños era algo diferente. Los agradecimientos se los daba en la boca, pero el leucocito pensó que eso era mucho pedir.

Sekkekkyū sonriendole se despidió de él alegando que tenía que encontrarse con su Senpai AA5100 y que tenía que irse, cuando en realidad solo quería huir de esa situación, porque ella no pensó que iba a darle tanta pena.

-Bueno, nos vemos Hakkekkyū-san. Que sigas teniendo suerte en tu trabajo. Bye, bye.

Y así se despidió ella de su neutrófilo favorito, dejándolo congelado por varios minutos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entre dos paredes, en un callejón muy angosto. Habían 4 neutrófilos espiando a la curiosa pareja.

-Ven se los dije. Hay algo entre ella y U-1146, y ustedes no quisieron creernos.- comentó 2048.

-Sí, en efecto hay algo ahí, y no es simplemente amistad.- apoyó 2626.

-¡Wow! Nuestro amigo enamorado.- comentó emocionado el más joven. -Al principio pensé que era algo malo, pero opinó que es algo hermoso.

-Bueno, yo opino que no deberíamos meternos en su vida. - alegó 2001.

Contestando 2626 le dijo:

-Entonces ¿por qué viniste con nosotros?

-Para cuidarlos de que no hicieran algo torpe e hicieran sentir incómodo a U-1146, y ahora que ya los vimos ¿ya podemos irnos? Hace falta oxígeno aquí.

Y así una gorra olvidada puede crear una historia que ambos glóbulos no podrán olvidar jamás.

 ** _FIN_**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!**

 **Terminar One-shot de Hataraku Saibou: Hecho**

 **Bueno a continuación los agradecimientos:**

 **En primer lugar quería agradecer al creador de un fanart en la cual me inspire para hacer este fanfic. Las fuentes que tienen el fanart son muchas, así que no pude encontrar al creador de dicho fanart. Así que créditos al artista.**

 **En segundo lugar muchas gracias a ustedes por leerlo. Este fanfic es una prueba ya que quiero hacer más en el futuro y no quiero que el famdom se pierda, así que si a este one-shot le va bien, voy a hacer el fanfic que ya esta en mi mente, y solo falta escribirlo. No olviden dejar sus me gustas y un review.**

 **Bueno, nuevamente gracias a todos y espero verlos muy pronto.**

 **Los quiero mucho y bye bye :'D**


End file.
